The Kidnapping
by MegEvans1983
Summary: I’ve added something to the original events concerning Benjy’s kidnapping. Here Derek kidnaps Benjy and Meg. Tess is getting restless because it wasn’t part of the plan, and can it be possible for Benjy and Meg’s relationship to better itself?


The Kidnapping  
  
A Fan Fiction By Susanne  
  
Chapter 1 - Benjy & Meg Are Missing  
  
As the entire beach had started to look at Casey rescuing Tess an unknown man had started to spy on Benjy and Meg. The man was looking at them through a pair of binoculars. The man was wearing a pair of black pants, a red shirt and had black hair on his forearms - just like Ben.  
  
Meg had gotten a firm grip of Benjy and they were both looking at Casey and Tess. Meanwhile the man was thinking  
  
Man: "Soon, Meg. Soon, you'll be all mine, my love." He made his way down the beach to where Benjy and Meg were standing and said to Meg  
  
Man: "Don't scream if you want to survive." Meg couldn't believe what she had just heard, it sounded just like.But it couldn't be him, he was dead. She turned around and said  
  
Meg: "Oh my God!" She immediately recognized the man. It was Derek.  
  
Derek: "Long time, no see my darling. Let's take a little walk together, shall we?" He looked into Meg's eyes intensely and Meg knew that he was serious. She took Benjy's hand in hers and without any objections Benjy went with her and Derek. Because other people were so occupied by Tess' accident they didn't discover Benjy, Meg and Derek leaving the beach.Maybe for good.  
  
They walked to the parking lot, where Derek had parked his car. He buckled Benjy in the back of the car and took Meg's hand and escorted her into the car in the front. He drove away and was headed for their new home, many miles away from Sunset Beach, namely the cabin where he had taken Meg a year ago.  
  
Meanwhile on the beach Ben and Sara had showed up and saw Casey towing Tess onto the beach again. When Tess had gotten oxygen into her lungs again, she started to ask  
  
Tess: "Where's Benjy?"  
  
Casey: "He's with Meg down the beach Tess!" Sara: "Casey! What do you mean? She isn't anywhere in sight and neither is Benjy."  
  
Ben: "What?" Ben asked confused.  
  
Casey: "Look! They've got to be here. I just talked to her, when Tess needed help. They've probably gone to get an ice cream cone or something like that."  
  
Brad: "Are you talking about the brunette chick?"  
  
Ben: "That chick just so happens to be my fiancée. Did you see her and my son Benjy?" Ben asked hurriedly.  
  
Brad: "I sure did. They went into a car with another man."  
  
Sara: "Another man? You have to be mistaking. Meg would never go with a man she doesn't know."  
  
Ben: "Brad? How did the man look like?"  
  
Brad: "He looked like.This is really weird, but he looked just like you Mr. Evans."  
  
Maria: "What? Brad, as you can see Ben isn't with Meg or his son. Are you sure you saw them at all?"  
  
Brad: "I'm positive. At first it looked as if she wouldn't go into the car with him, but he pushed something in her back and she got into the car and they drove off.With the kid."  
  
Ben: "I don't believe this. Meg wouldn't do that unless."  
  
Sara: "Unless she felt she had to. Like if he was threatening her or something like that. Ben you don't think that it was."  
  
Ben: "Maybe."  
  
Tess: "Maybe what? What are you all talking about? Will someone please just tell me?"  
  
Maria: "Ben has an identical twin brother, who has always had a soft spot for Meg."  
  
Tess: "But what has that to do with Benjy?"  
  
Sara: "Tess! Meg was with Benjy at the time. If he had to take Meg, then Benjy was a part of the package deal."  
  
Ben: "My God! He's not dead."  
  
Maria: "Ben.You can't know that for sure. Casey could be right. They're probably down the beach buying an ice cream cone or at the play ground at the swings."  
  
Casey: "Look! Why don't we all just go back to the house and wait either for Benjy and Meg to show up or to call, hmm?"  
  
Maria: "Casey's right. We can't do anymore here and besides Tess needs to go home and change and there's a much bigger chance of Meg calling at home to tell us all where she is with Benjy."  
  
They all conceded and headed on homewards to the beach house. But even though Ben couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something was very wrong with Benjy and Meg. And the possibility that Derek had them was scaring him senseless worried. Derek had taken the two things in this world that mattered to him. His son and his future wife. But if anything was making him a little calm, it had to be the fact that Benjy and Meg were together where ever they happened to be at that moment. And he knew that together they would be stronger than ever.  
  
Meanwhile on the highway a car was driving very fast and the passengers were Derek, Meg and Benjy. Benjy had fallen asleep and was resting like a little angel. Meg was staring out the window, thinking about Ben and only him. Derek couldn't stop but glance over at Meg a few times. He knew he had to give her the water, with the sleeping pills in and he had to do it now.  
  
Derek: "Meg, you can't be silent forever. Why don't you drink some water? It's perfectly safe. I have only bought it." Meg looked at him for a very long time, before accepting the bottle of water, which Derek off course had spiked with some sleeping pills. She drank some of it and after 10 minutes or so she began to feel very sleepy and began to sway with her head and ended with her head resting on Derek's shoulder and he loved it. There was something about having a sleeping woman resting next to him; and especially when the sleeping woman was Meg. He knew that Tess would probably hate him forever, when she found out about his real agenda, but it was necessary for his and Meg's chance to be together. Meg had every essence that his kind of woman should have. She was smart, clever, compassionate, and passionate in the bed, caring and she absolutely and positively loved children. He knew that Benjy had only rejected her because of the lies Tess had been filling his little head with. But that would soon change. He would come to love Meg, just like he did. And it wasn't like it was cruel what he was doing. This would push Maria in Ben's direction and then they would be happy and Tess had Tim and he would have Meg, forever. Meg had begun to squirm around in her sleep and began gently touching his chest with her right hand. Derek loved the way she touched him. But it had to wait until later on. He couldn't start something right now, and he knew that she needed to get Ben out of her mind to be able to move on with him. And she had to move on with him, it was what was needed for his plan to succeed. Everyone would be happy in the end. And for him to be with Meg would make him very, very happy.  
  
Meanwhile at Ben and Meg's house, everyone were worried sick about Benjy and Meg. Ben continued to pace back and forth, praying for the telephone to ring. Finally he went to his desk, and picked up the framed picture of Meg and ran his fingertips over the façade. He just loved everything about her; her warm smile, her crystal blue eyes, which were so expressive, her mouth, her lips and finally her beautiful set of hair. He loved how it felt to slide a few strands of that hair through his fingers when they had just made love. And another part about Meg, which he loved, was her scent. She had a very special scent, which only Meg could have. She was everything he had ever dreamed of and he was beginning to feel like their talk this afternoon had been their last talk.  
  
Maria was getting sick of seeing Ben stroking the framed picture of Meg so gently. She knew that it was over between them, but still a part of her felt like Derek should leave with Benjy and Meg, because then she would be with Ben, alone. But no matter what happened she knew that Ben would always be in love with Meg.  
  
Tess kept wondering what it was that had gone so wrong with Benjy's kidnapping? Derek and her had agreed that it was only Benjy who should have been taken, but Derek had also taken Meg. That hadn't been the plan from the get go. Perhaps she should call him and tell him to give Meg back and keep Benjy, but she couldn't do that. Sara Cummings had had her eyes on her the entire time they had been in the house and she couldn't afford being caught now, she just couldn't.  
  
Sara whispered something in Casey's ear and they went out onto the deck and talked.  
  
Chapter 2 - The Call  
  
Casey: "Sara have you gone absolutely insane? Tess would never do that to Benjy, she loves him."  
  
Sara: "I know that! But still you have to admit, it looks pretty damaging on Tess' part, when you think about how her and Meg's relationship is."  
  
Casey: "I know that Sara! But what do you suggest we do about it?"  
  
Sara: "We simply bring that Barbie - look - a - like down. We're going to make sure everyone here in Sunset Beach knows what a fraud she is, by the morning."  
  
As the tension began to grow at the house, Derek began dialing the telephone number to Ben and Meg's house. He wanted to make sure that Ben knew that his true love was going away with her true love forever and with their son. All right so Meg didn't see him as her true love, but she did want to see Benjy as her son and she would, if she would be with him.  
  
Ben had been pacing back and forth for hours, growing more and more worried about both Benjy and Meg. Everyone noticed it and Maria and Tess didn't like it one bit. Tess had been giving both Ben and Sara some evil looks for some time during the waiting time for the call from the kidnapper. Ben had been staring at his wedding ring for some time, when flashes of Meg suddenly appeared in front of him. He saw her smiling face, every time he had made her laugh and the expressions she would make every time they had just finished making love.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang and Sara answered it and found her parents on the other side of the door and exclaimed  
  
Sara: "Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?"  
  
Joan: "It's nice to see you too sweetie!"  
  
Sara: "I didn't mean it like that. It's just that."  
  
Hank: "It's just that what Sara? Is this about your sister?"  
  
Sara: "Yes it is. We believe that Benjy and Meg have been kidnapped by."  
  
Joan: "Oh my God! My poor baby! Who do you believe have kidnapped them? SARA!" Joan yelled out of concern at Sara. Casey came over and stood directly behind Sara and said  
  
Casey: "We believe that it was Derek who kidnapped them. Brad explained that he saw Benjy and Meg going away in a car with a man with Ben's description, but at the time it was happening Sara was talking to Ben."  
  
Hank: "Casey, I thought that Derek was dead."  
  
Casey: "So did we. But apparently he isn't so dead after all. Just take it easy on Ben, I don't know how much more he can take right now."  
  
Joan: "Off course we will Casey. Wont we Hank. HANK!"  
  
Hank: "Yes, off course we will. Sara honey, are you okay?"  
  
Sara: "I guess so! I'm just so worried about Benjy and Meg."  
  
Joan: "We all know you are, sweetheart. We just have to believe that Benjy and her will return safely home to us." Hank, Joan, Casey and Sara walked into the livingroom to join Ben, Maria and Tess in waiting for the phone call from the kidnapper.  
  
Some time later the phone began to ring and Ben hurried to pick it up and said  
  
Ben: "Ben Evans speaking!" He hurriedly said.  
  
Derek: Hello brother dear. How are you doing this glorious evening?"  
  
Ben: "How do you think I'm doing you bastard?"  
  
Derek: "Now, now. Is that any way to call the man who's got your entire destiny in the palm of his hands? You know it's really too bad."  
  
Ben: "What is?" Ben asked suspiciously.  
  
Derek: "That you can't control your own destiny off course. I do recall someone telling me that she met a dreadful guy at sunset on a beach in California."  
  
Ben: "I swear to God, if you hurt as much as a strand of her beautiful hair I'll."  
  
Derek: "You'll what? Kill me! What is it going to take for me to prove to everyone that I'd never harm Benjy or Meg? I love them both and we'll be one big, happy family."  
  
Ben: "Are you really that insane that you really expect Meg to be with you, after everything you've put her through?"  
  
Derek: "After everything I'VE put her through? At least I haven't asked her to live together with my wife and son and totally forgetting about her feelings."  
  
Ben: "Meg has been okay with the living arrangements and you know it!"  
  
Derek: "I beg to differ, brother dear. Why do you think she's with me now?" Ben: "Because you kidnapped Benjy and her. Can I please talk to her? PLEASE!"  
  
Derek: "I guess that would be the most moral thing to do, wouldn't it? WAIT!" He went into the room where he held Meg captive and held the phone to her ear and said for her ears only  
  
Derek: "Don't try anything!"  
  
Meg: "Ben?"  
  
Ben: "Meg! Oh my God, it's so good to hear your voice. Are you okay?"  
  
Meg: "Ben, I'm fine. And so is Benjy. He's playing, so just don't worry and tell Maria and Tess not to worry either. Ben?"  
  
Ben: "Yes, my love."  
  
Meg: "I love you so very much and I just want you to know that I've treasured every moment we've had together."  
  
Ben: "So have I and we'll have many, many more moments to treasure together."  
  
Meg: "Ben."  
  
Ben: "Meg, I'll find you, I can promise you that much. Do you trust and believe me?"  
  
Meg: "Off course I do. You know I trust you more than anything in this world."  
  
Ben: "Good! Because no matter how long it takes I will find you." Derek took the handle in his hand and said to Ben  
  
Derek: "That's quite enough brother dear. What I want you to get through that thick scull of yours is that Meg is mine from here on in and will become my wife and the mother of my son. So say bye bye to the woman of MY dreams!!" He shouted into the phone and hung up.  
  
Ben was torn in two. He was just about to loose both the woman he had always loved and the son he had just found. He was not going to let Derek get away with taking the two most precious things in his life away from him. He was going to make sure that Derek would be put in hell for what he had done to Benjy and to Meg. The only thing that was left to do was to get in touch with Ricardo and have him help him find Benjy and Meg. It would be a cold day in hell, before he'd let Derek take away the two most important persons in his life. Maria was becoming more and more jealous of Ben's feelings for Meg. He hadn't even mentioned Benjy on the phone. Had he totally forgotten about him? She asked him  
  
Maria: "Ben, what about Benjy? Is he all right?"  
  
Ben: "Yes!! Benjy is all right Maria. He's just fine. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to get in touch with Ricardo." Tess jumped up from the chair she had been sitting in and said  
  
Tess: "You can't do that. If this Derek person even as much as smells a cop, he'll kill Benjy. There has to be another way."  
  
Sara: "Well, there isn't one Nanny Tess. My sister's life is in jeopardy and I want Ben to do what ever he can do to get her back safe and sound. Got it?!"  
  
Tess: "Don't patronize me Sara. I'm just as worried about Benjy as you are about Meg. I just don't think that we should provoke him any more."  
  
Ben: "Tess.I can't just sit around here and do nothing. I love Benjy and Meg far too much to do that and I'll do everything in my power to bring both of them home, safe and sound. Now, I'm going to call Ricardo and have him help me find Benjy and Meg, okay?"  
  
Chapter 3 - Searching For Benjy And Meg  
  
Ben dialed the number to SBPD.  
  
Ricardo: "SBPD. Ricardo Torres. Can I help you?"  
  
Ben: "Ricardo, it's Ben! I need your help right away."  
  
Ricardo: "Is Maria okay?" He asked concerned for his sister.  
  
Ben: "Yes! Maria is just peachy. It's Benjy and Meg. Derek has kidnapped them and is holding them somewhere."  
  
Ricardo: "I'll help you. I care for Benjy and for Meg no matter how Maria feels about it. Give me 5 minutes! Bye."  
  
At the cabin Derek had just received a delivery, containing a white negligee. He had dreamed about seeing Meg in it for such a long time. He had been blown away when he had seen her in the light pink negligee the first night where he'd tried to get her to sleep with him pretending to be Ben. She had looked good enough to eat and he would have if she hadn't felt like the connection her and Ben shared was gone. They had a connection too and it was much stronger than the one she had with Ben. He was going to make her fall in love with him tonight and if everything would go as planned they'd also make love for the first time as Derek Evans and Meg Cummings.  
  
In the other room in the cabin Meg was sitting on the bed, watching Benjy play with his truck from the beach. He had no idea what was happening right now and she prayed to God that he never would. She kept thinking about what Ben had said to her on the phone. She just prayed that it was the truth, that Ben would find Benjy and her. She couldn't handle any more looks from Derek. She was afraid of what he would do next and what he would do to get it from her. Benjy suddenly stopped playing with the truck and asked Meg  
  
Benjy: "When can we go home?"  
  
Meg: "I don't know sweetie. But I'm willing to bet that your dad is working on it right this minute."  
  
Benjy: "But isn't it daddy out there?" He asked, pointing in the direction of the livingroom.  
  
Meg: "No, it isn't! But I promise that I'll explain it to you later while we get an ice cream cone from 'The Shockwave'. Would you like that?"  
  
Benjy: "Yeah!" Benjy suddenly stood up and walked over to Meg and gave her a huge hug and said  
  
Benjy: "I'm sorry I've been so mean to you. Do you forgive me?"  
  
Meg: "Off course I forgive you Benjy." Meg replied as she returned the hug.  
  
Benjy: "Can I have mint chocolate chip when we go home?"  
  
Meg: "You sure can in the morning when we all wake up. Okay?!"  
  
Benjy: "Okay." He replied and began to yawn.  
  
Meg: "Are you very sleepy Benjy?"  
  
Benjy: "Sort of."  
  
Meg: "Then tell you what? Why don't you come over here to this bed and take a little nap. I'm sure that when you wake up, it wont take too long for your dad to find us. Okay?"  
  
Benjy: "Okay." He got on the bed and Meg tucked him in nice and tight and kissed him gently on his forehead and said  
  
Meg: "Sweet dreams. I love you Benjy."  
  
Benjy: "I love you too, Mommy Meg." Meg just smiled at him and gently stroked his cheek and then he was fast asleep. She stayed on the bed with him for hours until she was also very tired and fell asleep on a nearby chair.  
  
Outside the room Derek couldn't hear Benjy and Meg talking anymore, so he peeked in and saw them both fast asleep. He knew that the drug he'd installed in the air went in the room where Benjy & Meg were had taken its affect now and quietly went into the room, picked her up and carried her into his room and laid her on a bed. The room was filled with white roses and candlelight. He knew that he could never get her to undress herself and put on the negligee, so he decided that he'd do it himself.  
  
He unsnapped her sandals and placed them under a chair and began unbuttoning her black pirate pants and slid them down her legs. He then threw them on the chair and just sat on the bed, admiring her beautiful, tanned body. He then slid the straps of her top down and gently pulled it of her. He threw that on the chair too. She was now wearing a black pair of panties and a black push - up bra. He covered her body with an Indian blanket, placed the negligee on the other side of the bed and took her clothes and went into another room with it. He knew that she would want to wear something other than her underwear and now she was forced to wear the negligee he'd bought for her.  
  
Before he closed the door completely he just stood and stared at her. She had to be the most beautiful girl in the entire world. She was his everything and soon he'd be her everything too. She began to turn on the bed and Derek knew that she was awakening from the drugs in the air went. She would probably be pissed, if she found out about him drugging her. With that thought in mind he gently closed the door and got himself ready for his night alone with Meg.  
  
Meg began to wake up and couldn't understand where she was at first, but then she remembered Derek kidnapping Benjy and her. But what she couldn't understand was where her clothes were. She was only wearing her underwear, but then she spotted the negligee and knew what had happened; DEREK!  
  
Ricardo had in the meantime arrived at Ben and Meg's house to help Ben out in his search for both Benjy and Meg. Ricardo had always liked Meg, but since Maria had returned he hadn't talked as much with Meg as he used to and he was ashamed of that. Maria answered the door when he rang.  
  
Maria: "Ricardo!!" Maria yelled and threw herself at him.  
  
Ricardo: "Are you okay?"  
  
Maria: "No! I'm not at all okay! Derek has my son somewhere God's knows where and he wont give him back." Ben had heard the commotion at the front door and knew that Ricardo must have arrived.  
  
Ben: "Ricardo, I so glad you're here."  
  
Ricardo: "Yes, me too. Have you heard anything from the kidnapper?"  
  
Ben: "Yes, we have. He called about 20 minutes ago and it's my brother Ricardo. There's no need to call him the kidnapper anymore, I heard him, it was Derek."  
  
Ricardo: "All right. Did you talk to Meg?"  
  
Ben: "Yes I did. She said that he hadn't done anything yet to either her or Benjy. But I only think that it's a matter of time and then he will do something to them if we don't find them soon."  
  
Ricardo: "All right. Do you have any idea where he might have taken them?"  
  
Ben: "No, I have thought the conversation through in my head over a million times and I come to the same conclusion there wasn't anything."  
  
Ricardo: "Not even a fog horn or something that could only be one place in this area?"  
  
Ben: "Wait a minute.Half through the conversation I was having with Derek he went into another room to get Meg and as he was walking I could hear in the background some trees slamming against some windows and."  
  
Maria: "And what? That doesn't say where they are."  
  
Ben: "Yes, it does. The cabin where he held Meg captive the last time. It's the only place where there are enough trees and where the weather is as bad as what I heard to be slamming against some windows."  
  
Sara: "Then go ahead and drive up to that cabin and see if they are still there."  
  
Ben: "I'm going right now."  
  
Ricardo: "Not without me you're not."  
  
Casey: "Or without me!"  
  
Sara: "Casey, why do you want to go with them? It could be very dangerous."  
  
Casey: "Sara! Both Benjy and Meg's lives are in danger. There is also Derek to think about. That makes it 3 individuals to take care of and in case you haven't counted Ben and Ricardo only make 2."  
  
Sara: "I just don't want anything to happen to you, Benjy or Meg. I love you guys so much."  
  
Casey: "Well, we love you too. And I promise you that I'm going to take care of them when we find them."  
  
Chapter 4 - Taking Charge  
  
In the car ride up Ricardo began asking Ben some different questions.  
  
Ricardo: "So, he hasn't made any kind of contact before today?"  
  
Ben: "No! Maybe he did. A few days ago there were a lot of hang ups according to Tess, but I didn't put much into it. We all just thought that it was some kids playing a game or something like that."  
  
Ricardo: "Could Derek hurt Meg?"  
  
Ben: "I don't know. Last time I saw him, he was hanging off a cliff but he had told Meg that he loved her. Anything's possible I guess".  
  
As Derek was waiting to enter the room Meg was kept in, he began thinking about the negligee he had left her in the room. Before he knew it, he was having a fantasy about him and Meg.  
  
~Fantasy~  
  
Meg was wearing a long, white negligee with a thin; see - through kimono on the outside. Her hair was set high on her head. Derek was wearing a pair of black pajamas pants.  
  
The door opened and Meg stepped out looking radiant as ever. She smiled her sweet and innocent smile and walked to him. He took both her hands in his and kissed each palm, letting his mouth linger there for a minute or two longer and smiled at her.  
  
He led her to a double sized bed with tons of pillows displayed on top. They sat down on the edge of the bed. Meg brought her hands up to his face, caressed his cheeks and began kissing him on the lips. Derek brought his hands to her waist and slid down the see - through kimono and threw it on a nearby chair. He separated his mouth from Meg's vicious one and began kissing and licking her shoulder. Meg began to moan more and more and then he hooked his fingers in the straps of the negligee and slid them off her shoulders.  
  
Meg began to caress and stroke his chest. She pushed him down on the bed and began with his left nipple to kiss and lick his chest from there and down to the waistband of the pajamas pants and then did the same thing with his right nipple and down. Derek began to groan of satisfaction. He then took her head and they began to kiss extremely passionately with the use of their tongues.  
  
When they were both out of breath Derek looked at Meg and said  
  
Derek: "I love you Meg."  
  
Meg: "And I love you.Ben!" As she said that Derek snapped out of the fantasy and said angrily  
  
~Fantasy~  
  
Derek: "She will love me as Derek and not as Ben Evans. She will!" He couldn't seem to shake the feeling of Meg's hands and mouth on his chest. If he could only feel her like that once again.  
  
He wanted her to want him, but he also knew that it would take some time for her to forget all about Ben. But she would forget about him. He knew that she loved him, but he also knew that when they had made love in the warehouse she had shown a side of her she didn't knew she had and it was that side that he needed to get out of her again.  
  
Benjy: "Daddy?" Benjy asked Derek not understanding why the man in front of him wasn't his daddy - Ben. Benjy surprised Derek by being out of his room and replied  
  
Derek: "How did you get out of your room son?"  
  
Benjy: "Meg!"  
  
Derek: "Meg?"  
  
Benjy: "She let me out when she came back into the room to get dressed."  
  
Derek: "Where is Meg right now?"  
  
Benjy: "In the room. Daddy, what's wrong?"  
  
Derek: "Benjy.Stay right here." He walked into the room, as Meg was finishing buttoning her green shirt. She had found some clothes in the room Benjy was being held captive in.  
  
Derek: "Meg? What are you doing?"  
  
Meg: "What does it look like I'm doing Derek?"  
  
Derek: "It looks like you're dressed in something else than what I left for you."  
  
Meg: "If you think for just one second that because you buy a negligee for me that I'll wear it then you have another thing coming!!" She yelled at him.  
  
Derek: "Meg."  
  
Meg: "How dare you undress me while I'm out cold? What? Didn't you think that I'd figure it out? Well I did Derek. How pathetic are you? You will actually undress me and then force me to wear a negligee and what? Did you think that I'd forget everything you have done to Ben and me not to mention Benjy and Maria?"  
  
Derek: "Meg, I have done you a favor by taking you and Benjy away from Ben. Can you honestly tell me that you were happy living in that house with Ben, Benjy, Maria and Tess? He has been using you, just like he was last year when I came to town to save you from him and you know it!!??" He yelled at her, trying to make her see his point.  
  
Meg: "Ben loves me. He wants to be with Benjy and me and he wants to build a family with Benjy and me. And we will be one, big, happy family."  
  
Derek: "Over my dead body! Meg.He's only leaving you hanging. Before Maria got her memory back didn't he spend as much time as he could with her and not with you?"  
  
Meg: "He did that FOR me. He wanted Maria to get her memory back, so that he and Maria could get a divorce and then we could get married."  
  
Derek: "And to do that he just had to spend 24 hours a day with her?"  
  
Meg: "For the very last time Derek! He loves me and he would never, ever lie to me. I trust him with my heart, body and soul and I know that we'll make it and we would have if you hadn't interfered today."  
  
Derek: "Really?"  
  
Meg: "Really what?"  
  
Derek: "I'm just wondering how long Ben could have kept this charade going. I mean how much more proof do you need of Ben's feelings towards Maria? He loves her!"  
  
Meg: "I don't have to listen to this nonsense of yours!" Meg screamed at him.  
  
Derek: "You're only saying that because you know I'm right. If Ben wanted to he could have married you a long time ago, but he didn't. He waited until late '98 and then Maria surfaced and even though Benjy showed up with Tess he still could have married you."  
  
Meg: "He did that FOR Benjy. He didn't want Benjy to be more confused than he already was because of him and Tess moving from Seattle to Sunset Beach. He did it FOR Benjy and he did it FOR me."  
  
Derek: "Meg, for Christ sake. The man isn't a saint."  
  
Meg: "I know that Derek! He is just a man who happens to be the man of my dreams and my future husband and the future father of our children. I love him. When will you get that through your little brain? I love him and he loves me. So much so in fact that he has given me a house in Palm Springs and where he has proven to me a lot of times that he only loves Benjy and me. The only thing he feels for Maria is friendship."  
  
Derek: "That's a pretty deep friendship, wouldn't you say so?" He asked hoping to raise some of her doubts but it didn't work so he made a decision.  
  
He knew then that he couldn't convince her of Ben's untruthfulness, so he did the next best thing and kissed her. She tried to get away from him, but he was holding her too strongly. She placed her hands on his chest and tried with all that was in her to get away from him but to no avail. She suddenly remembered the gun. She had seen him place a gun in the back of his pants earlier today and if she could just reach it this nightmare would be over. She decided that the only thing she could do was to give in to his kisses and while caressing his back she would take the gun away from him.  
  
Derek angled his head to deepen the kiss and they began to use their tongues. Meg then began caressing his back as she had planned and soon Derek was lost in his waves of lust for Meg's touch. As he was lost, she saw the perfect opportunity to snatch the gun from the back of his pants and did so. She pushed away from him and aimed the gun at him and screamed  
  
Meg: "Don't move an inch! I'm going to make you pay for hurting me, Ben, Benjy and Maria. You're going down Derek. Forever."  
  
Derek: "That's what you think." And with that he tackled Meg and they fell to the floor.  
  
Chapter 5 - Finding Benjy And Meg  
  
Ben, Casey and Ricardo were getting closer and closer to the cabin where Derek held Benjy and Meg captive. Ben was getting restless.  
  
Ben: "I'd wish we could drive faster."  
  
Ricardo: "Ben! Relax! We'll make it. As you said, Derek loved Meg a year ago, who is to say that he doesn't still do that."  
  
Casey: "Ben, you have to be positive. Meg can take care of herself."  
  
Ben: "I know you guys. I guess I won't be calm until I can feel her body next to mine, alive."  
  
Ricardo: "And we will find Benjy and Meg alive. Meg is a strong woman and Derek knows that. Just think about everything she has been through. Discovering Tim's affair with Connie, coming to Sunset Beach, leaving again, returning, Mark's death, Derek's arrival, Maria's return, Benjy and Tess' arrival and then this kidnapping. She'll make it Ben. Just have some faith in her."  
  
Ben: "Thanks Ricardo. I didn't know you felt like this about Meg."  
  
Ricardo: "Well, she has been a great friend to both me and also to Gabi, Antonio and Maria no matter what she says."  
  
Ben: "I know. But no matter what you think you know about her, the truth is that she is also very emotional especially concerning this situation with Benjy and Maria and I'm just scared that Derek can have said some very damaging things concerning the living situation at the moment."  
  
Casey: "Even if he has, then Meg knows who has your heart Ben and she knows that she is the only one in your heart besides Benjy off course."  
  
Ben: "I suppose you're right Case. I just can't stop thinking about all of the times where she hasn't been able to rely on my feelings for her and now where she is in this situation she has to doubt my feelings for her. Wouldn't you?"  
  
Casey: "Ben, Meg has been through hell and back with you and your relationship, but she hasn't once regretted being with you, through this whole Benjy/Tess thing and I know that she never will regret it."  
  
Ben: "Thanks man, I really needed to hear that. I know how Meg feels for me, it's just hard to understand when you're living with your ex - wife, son and a very strange nanny from Seattle."  
  
At the cabin Derek had just tackled Meg to the ground and they were struggling to hold onto the gun. Derek pushed the gun out of Meg's hands and it landed on the floor and Meg threw herself at it and got a hold of it and got up from the floor.  
  
Meg: "Stay right where you are!" She yelled at him.  
  
Derek: "Meg, think about what you're doing. I only want to be with you and Benjy. I don't want to hurt anyone."  
  
Meg: "And what exactly is it that you thought that kidnapping Benjy and me would do to Ben, Maria and Tess? Did you think that they would be over joyed in loosing Benjy to a total psychopath?"  
  
Derek: "I am not a psychopath! I'm just an ordinary guy who is in love with you."  
  
Meg: "LOVE??!! You don't even know the meaning of the word "LOVE". You think it's about owning someone and telling them what to do all of the time."  
  
Derek: "You're wrong! I know everything about love. And I sure as hell know that Ben isn't capable of giving you the kind of love you need."  
  
Meg: "He does!" She yelled back at him.  
  
Derek: "Really? Then why the hell, did you tell him that you were leaving him for a few days to think about this situation?"  
  
Meg: "Because.Wait! How in Gods name do you know about that? I haven't told anyone besides my family and I know Ben hasn't either. It's Tess, isn't it? You and Tess are working together on this whole scheme about Benjy's paternity aren't you?"  
  
Derek: "You couldn't be more off base right now."  
  
Meg: "Really?" They looked at each other for the longest time until the voice of Benjy interrupted them.  
  
Benjy: "Can we go home now Meg?"  
  
Meg: "In a little while Benjy, why don't you be a good boy and go to your room and play with your truck? Will you do that for me?"  
  
Benjy: "Sure!! But when I'm done we're going home right?"  
  
Meg: "Absolutely!" Benjy went into his room again and just as Derek and Meg were about to resume their conversation Ricardo, Ben and Casey bursted through the door. Neither Meg nor Derek could believe it.  
  
Derek: "What the hell!! How did you find us?"  
  
Ricardo: "Don't mind how we found you, just that we did. It's over Derek. Give Benjy and Meg back!"  
  
Derek: "NEVER!!" He yelled just as Benjy came out of his room because of the commotion. He immediately ran to Ben and said  
  
Benjy: "I knew you'd come for Meg and me daddy."  
  
Ben: "Good son. Look Benjy, I need you to go with Casey outside while your uncle Ricardo and I talk to Meg and this man, okay?"  
  
Benjy: "All right." Casey went with Benjy out of the cabin and stayed there. Just as he did that Derek grabbed Meg by her waist, took the gun from her and held it to her ribs.  
  
Derek: "Drop the gun! Drop it or she'll be very dead Torres!!" He screamed at Ricardo.  
  
Ricardo: "Just take it easy. No one has to be hurt Derek. Just let her go." Ricardo said as he lowered the gun to the floor.  
  
Derek: "You didn't think twice before hurting me. You took her away from me, the one person who understood me better than anyone."  
  
Ben: "Who in the world are you referring to?"  
  
Derek: "Meg off course! She has always understood me and understood my motives and dreams and we would have lived together with my son forever and ever if it hadn't been for your interference."  
  
Ben: "YOUR SON! What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Derek: "Did I forget to tell you that.? Benjy is my son. Mine and Tess'."  
  
Ricardo: What?"  
  
Derek: "Yeah.It looks like I finally have something you don't have. But I guess I wasn't meant to have Meg. But I will have her, I can promise you that Brother Dear." Meg could barely believe it and neither could Ben.  
  
Ben: "You are Benjy's father and Tess is Benjy's mother. All of this.It was just a part of your little plan, wasn't it?"  
  
Derek: "It sure was!! It was so much fun watching you being a father to Benjy, but the truth is that Benjy will only have one father and that's me. Just like only one man will ever know the deepest part of Meg's soul and that's also me."  
  
Ben: "You're crazy!" As he said this his eyes locked onto Meg's and they looked deeply into each other's eyes, wanting to be nearer. Ben mimed the words  
  
Ben: "You okay?" And Meg nodded yes.  
  
Ricardo made eye contact with Meg and when Derek was focusing on how to get out of the cabin Meg punched him in his stomach and ran in cover behind a table and some chairs. When she was in cover Ben threw himself at Derek and punched him in the face a few times, wanting him to feel real pain. The kind of pain he had felt when he had found out that Benjy and Meg were kidnapped.  
  
Ben: "I will never understand how your mind works. And I will never forgive you for what you've done to Benjy, Meg, Maria and me." When Ricardo thought that Derek had had enough of Ben's punches he went to Ben and hauled him off of Derek and handcuffed Derek before calling for back - up. Meanwhile Meg got up from the floor and ran straight into Ben's waiting arms where he held her close.  
  
Ben: "Are you sure you're all right?" Meg simply nodded her head as Ben dried her tears away. Benjy ran into the room and Ben picked him up. Meg leaned into his chest and they walked out of the cabin as a family on their way to happiness.  
  
Chapter 6 - Getting The Truth Out  
  
When they entered the house, Maria ran to the door and snatched Benjy out of Ben's arms. While Maria took care of Benjy, Ben led Meg to the couch and they sat down. He knew that both Benjy and Meg had been through an ordeal but he knew that Meg wouldn't tell him if she was hurt or scared so he was just there for her. Meg leaned into Ben's chest and he held her for some time, until there was a knock at the door. Ricardo entered together with Spencer.  
  
Ricardo: "Hello all. Is Tess here?"  
  
Maria: "Yes, why?" Maria asked, as she didn't know about the conspiracy between Derek and Tess yet.  
  
Ben: "Sara, would you mind taking Benjy out to the kitchen for something to eat? He must be starved."  
  
Sara: "Sure. Come on Benjy." Sara said as she and Benjy went into the kitchen for a snack.  
  
Maria: "What is this all about? What happened at that cabin? Ben?" Meg got up from the couch and walked out on the porch to get some fresh air.  
  
Ben: "Derek told us who Benjy's real parents are. It's Derek and Tess who's his real parents not us."  
  
Maria: "What? No! Benjy is my son, mine. Derek must have been lying."  
  
Ben: "He wasn't lying Maria. We all know how impossible it would have been for you to have given birth after the accident that night. I guess a part of me wanted to have a son, so I went along with the paternity results. But now that I know the truth I'm not going to deny it."  
  
Maria: "I can't believe this. The little boy we've been raising isn't even our own. He's Derek and Tess'. After everything I've been through Tess would do this to me, she would try and pass her own son of as ours. How sick is that?"  
  
Ben: "It's very sick! I'm very sorry Maria. I just thought that you deserved to know the truth before anyone else."  
  
Maria: "Trust me Ben, I really do appreciate that. Who else knows?"  
  
Ben: "Derek, Tess, you, Meg, Ricardo and myself. That's who knows about it now, but tomorrow the list could grow larger." Maria couldn't believe what she had just heard. The memories she had buried so deep in her mind were probably just on the verge of coming out. She had not only lost her husband, but her son too.  
  
Maria: "I need some time alone."  
  
Ben: "Sure. I can understand that. Ricardo is on his way upstairs to arrest Tess and bring her down town to SBPD."  
  
Maria: "I hope she fries for what she has put us all though."  
  
Ricardo: "She will pay dearly for what she's done to all of you. Trust me on that Maria." Ben looked through the curtains and could see that Meg was on the verge on breaking down, so he excused himself and went out to the porch to talk to her.  
  
Ben: "Meg.?" He asked quietly afraid of scaring her. She turned her tear filled face towards him and he hurried taking her into his protective embrace, offering her the only comfort he knew how to give; his love.  
  
Ben: "Sweetie, what's wrong? Please tell me!" He begged her.  
  
Meg: "I don't know why I'm breaking apart like this. I really didn't want to do this to you. Benjy needs to be your main concern right now, not me."  
  
Ben: "Hey, hey, hey! You are both my main concerns. Besides Benjy is in the kitchen with Sara to get something to eat. Maybe you should join them, you don't look too great."  
  
Meg: "Gee, thank you so much." She gave him a wobbly smile.  
  
Ben: "There it is. The thing that only adds to your loveliness." They smiled at each other as Ben once more took Meg into his arms and made her feel safe.  
  
Meg: "Have you told Maria yet?"  
  
Ben: "Yes. Ricardo and me just finished telling her about Benjy's truthful paternity."  
  
Meg: "How did she take it? Did she fall apart?"  
  
Ben: "No, not at all. She was actually very brave considering what Derek and Tess have put her through these past months."  
  
Meg: "I don't know what I would have done if I had been her."  
  
Ben: "You would have handled it, just like you always do. Have you and Benjy talked much during this whole mess?"  
  
Meg: "We talked a little at the cabin, and I think that he's finally beginning to warm up to me."  
  
Ben: "That's very good news! We are on our way to becoming a real family."  
  
Meg: "I guess so." Meg held back.  
  
Ben: "No! We will be one, big, happy family. Maria will probably move out, Tess wont be here anymore and.Since you and Benjy are beginning to warm up to each other then Maria and me can get that divorce and we can be married and start that family we've always talked about." Both Ben and Meg's eyes began to glimmer at the mention of the word family.  
  
Meg: "Are you serious? Can it really happen?"  
  
Ben: "Off course it can happen! I love you!"  
  
Meg: "I love you too, Ben. More than anything in this world." Meg declared as she pushed herself into his embrace, kissing him gently on the lips. Ben brought his hands down to the sides of her face and began thrusting his tongue into her mouth, making the kiss very hot and passionate. Meg stepped out of his embrace at the scream of Tess.  
  
Meg: "What was that?" Meg asked Ben worried. Ben: "I don't know. Come on, let's check it out." They locked hands and entered the livingroom where World War III had unfolded itself.  
  
Tess: "You can't do this to me. I am the only mother Benjy has ever known and I will always be the only mother he will ever know as a mother."  
  
Maria: "Perhaps. But it will be a cold day in hell, before I let you even a yard near MY SON ever again. Take her away Ricardo, I don't want this house to stink of her scent." Just as she finished these words Benjy came running into the livingroom, with a staggering Sara behind him. When he spotted Tess, he ran to her and jumped into her embrace and she picked him up.  
  
Benjy: "I've missed you so much." He said as he gave Tess a huge hug.  
  
Tess: "I know that sweetie. Listen." She said as she lowered him to the floor.  
  
Tess: "Benjy, I have to go away for some time."  
  
Benjy: "Why?"  
  
Tess: "Because I have done some not so great things here in Sunset Beach, do you understand that?"  
  
Benjy: "You mean that uncle Ricardo is here to take you to jail? Why Tess? What did you do?"  
  
Tess: "Nothing that matters to you. All you need to know is that I will always love you."  
  
Benjy: "I know that and so will daddy, mommy and Meg."  
  
Tess: "Yes." Tess answered sourly.  
  
Ricardo: "It's time to go Tess."  
  
Tess: "All right, I'm coming. I want you to be a very big boy for your parents. I will always, always love you sweetie."  
  
Benjy: "Me too, Tess. Bye." He said as he ran over to Ben, Meg and Maria.  
  
Maria: "I have been thinking, and I think that I'd better stay at Ricardo's for tonight." Without giving Ben a chance to say anything in response she, Sara and Casey walked out of the house together, leaving Ben, Meg and Benjy alone. Ben: "I think it's time for you to brush your teeth mister." He suggested as Benjy made his way upstairs to the bathroom.  
  
Ben looked at Meg and knew what he had to do to make her smile again.  
  
Chapter 7 - Interruptions  
  
After Ben had been staring at her for some time she uttered  
  
Meg: "What?? Ben? Ben, why are you staring at me like that?"  
  
Ben: "Huh? Like what?"  
  
Meg: "You know very well like what. Now come on what is it?"  
  
Ben: "I was just thinking about the fact that other than Benjy we are all alone for the first time in months."  
  
Meg: "I know!"  
  
Ben: "Then what about us spending some time together without any interruptions?"  
  
Meg: "That would be absolutely wonderful."  
  
Ben: "I was hoping you'd say that. How about I go upstairs and tuck Benjy in for the night and you can change into something.I don't know. more comfortable perhaps?" He smiled at her.  
  
Meg: "It sounds like a plan I'd like to follow." They smiled at each other and went upstairs.  
  
Meg chose to wear a purple negligee and a purple robe and sprayed herself with Ben's favorite perfume "Fate". She walked to the mirror and looked herself once over and decided she was good to go.  
  
In Benjy's room Ben had just entered and was about to tuck him in.  
  
Ben: "Do you think you will have any bad dreams tonight?"  
  
Benjy: "No! It wasn't even that scary to be kidnapped daddy."  
  
Ben: "It wasn't? How come?" Benjy: "Because you were there daddy and so was Meg. I knew that you would keep me safe." Ben understood that Benjy thought that Derek was him when he had kidnapped Meg and him. He was going to explain it to him in some time, but not right now.  
  
Ben tucked him in and kissed his forehead and said  
  
Ben: "Sweet dreams my son."  
  
Benjy: "You too daddy. Will you tell Meg goodnight from me too?"  
  
Ben: "I sure will. Goodnight."  
  
Benjy: "Goodnight daddy." Ben left the room and went into Meg and his room to make love to her. Meg had in the meantime gone down in the kitchen to get a bottle of wine for them and was on her way upstairs when the doorbell rang.  
  
Meg: "I'm coming." She said as the bell kept shrilling. She opened the door and found her parents on the other side of the door. Meg latched herself at her mom and dad.  
  
Meg: "Mom! Dad! What are you doing here at this time of the night?" Meg asked.  
  
Hank: "We just wanted to make sure you were all right after everything that has happened today. Are you okay?"  
  
Meg: "Yes, I'm just fine. Who told you about Benjy and me being back and safe?"  
  
Joan: "Your sister and Casey did. We are just all so relived that everything is back to normal again around here."  
  
Meg: "Yes, I am too. I'm so sorry. Where are my manners? Come on in."  
  
Hank: "Thank you Meggie." Joan stopped Hank from getting any further into the house by grabbing his collar.  
  
Joan: "Meg, it looks like you and Ben could use some time alone right now and I think that you have something planned which doesn't include the in - laws."  
  
Meg: "Mom, really it's fine with me."  
  
Joan: "No! No, it isn't. You and Ben deserve some time alone, considering what's happened today. Come on Hank."  
  
Hank: "Just one second Joannie.Meggie, what about Maria?!" Joan: "Hank Cummings! I have never. How can you bring Maria up at such a time like this?"  
  
Meg: "Mom. Really, it's okay. Mom, dad! Maria is staying at Ricardo's for the night and I think she's moving out of here for good in the morning."  
  
Joan: "Really? I'm so happy for you Meg, and for Ben too off course."  
  
Meg: "And what about you dad? Are you also happy for me and Ben?"  
  
Hank: "Off course I am darling. I only want for you to be happy, and if that means for you to be with Ben then I support you 100 %." Meg hugged her dad and thanked God that no one in her family would stand in the way of their future together as a family.  
  
Joan: "We should get going. Have a nice evening." She smiled secretly at her daughter.  
  
Meg: "I will and I'll call you soon. Okay?"  
  
Joan: "We're counting on it. Goodnight."  
  
Meg: "Goodnight." Meg closed the door, picked up the wine and proceeded upstairs to Ben.  
  
Ben had in the meanwhile lightened candles around the bedroom, just how Meg liked it. Ben was now wearing a pair of black pajamas pants and nothing else.  
  
Meg walked into the room and was taken away by all the candles and by Ben's appearance. Ben couldn't get over the fact how Meg could get more and more beautiful each time he saw her. She placed the bottle of wine on a table and walked into Ben's open arms. He began kissing and licking her throat, making Meg moan. She brought her hands to his face and guided his lips to her sensitive spot on her neck.  
  
Meg: "Oh Ben." She moaned of satisfaction. Ben took both her hands in his and led her to the bed, where they sat on the edge and began kissing viciously. Ben began to slide the robe of Meg's shoulders just as Benjy began screaming in his room. They both broke apart breathing rather harshly.  
  
Ben: "He must have had a bad dream. Give me a second and I'll be right back." He gave her forehead a gentle kiss and hurried down the hallway to Benjy's room.  
  
Benjy was sitting up in his bed, sweating. Ben came to the edge of his bed and sat down. Ben: "Did you have a bad dream?" Benjy nodded his head yes.  
  
Benjy: "I'm too scared to sleep daddy. Can I sleep with you and Meg?"  
  
Ben: "Benjy." Ben wanted to say no, but he couldn't considering what had happened earlier today.  
  
Benjy: "Please daddy. I promise not to be noisy, I just don't want to stay in here all alone and have another scary dream."  
  
Ben: "Do you really want to sleep with Meg and me in our bedroom?!"  
  
Benjy: "I just thought that since Meg also was scared today, then she would probably also have some bad dreams like me and then we could comfort each other. Do you think that she would mind daddy?"  
  
Ben: "Tell you what? Why don't we both go and ask her and see what she says to this little suggestion of yours?"  
  
Benjy: "You've got it!" Benjy got out of bed and they went into Ben and Meg's bedroom to ask Meg regarding Benjy's idea.  
  
Meg: "Ben? Is everything okay?" She asked when they entered the bedroom.  
  
Benjy: "I was having a bad dream about the kidnapping and I was wondering if you'd like for us 3 to sleep together in here."  
  
Meg: "I can't see why not." Benjy immediately scrambled on the bed and made himself comfortable with half of Ben and Meg's cover covering him.  
  
Meg: "I guess our little rendezvous will have to wait, huh?"  
  
Ben: "Just for tonight. I have something very special planned for tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Chapter 8 - Enjoying The Afternoon  
  
The sun shone in through the white curtains in the bedroom and enlightened 3 sleeping faces. Meg was lying on her left side, Benjy was on his back and Ben was also on his left side. Benjy awoke and went down stairs to watch cartoons on the TV. Ben woke up from his motions and when Benjy had left the room, he scooted over so he laid spoon way next to Meg. He placed his arms around her waist and began to kiss her shoulder. Soon after that Meg began to moan  
  
Meg: "Mmm! Good morning."  
  
Ben: "Good morning my love. Did you sleep well?"  
  
Meg: "Wonderful, what about you?"  
  
Ben: "Just dandy!" Ben replied and resumed his task of kissing and licking both her shoulders and throat now.  
  
Meg: "Ben!!!" Meg shrieked when he turned Meg around on her back and went lower and lower.  
  
Ben: "What??"  
  
Meg: "We can't start anything now."  
  
Ben: "Why not? Why can't I make love to my lovely fiancée?"  
  
Meg: "Because we need to get some breakfast started and then I think that Benjy would love to go to the beach and play. He has been through something horrible and I think that a trip to the beach could cure that."  
  
Ben: "Do you now? You've also been through something horrible darling. What about." Ben turned her around on her side to face him and continued  
  
Ben: ".Us making some breakfast for the 3 of us and then I'll take Benjy with me to the beach to play this morning and then we'll meet you at Smugglers Cove and we can have a picnic. You can ask your mom to make a picnic basket with strawberry pie included, off course."  
  
Meg: "OFF COURSE!! I'd love to spend the day with you and your son."  
  
Ben: "And.Our son. When we get married he'll also be your son and if last night is any indication it looks as if he's FINALLY warming up to you. I knew it would only be a matter of time before he'd see what a warm and giving person you are."  
  
Meg: "I love you!" Meg exclaimed as she caressed his face with her index finger and kissed him gently on the lips. The kiss grew more and more passionate as they started to use their tongues and Meg got on top of Ben and he placed his left hand on her thigh and slid it downwards to the end of her negligee and slid it upwards taking the fabric of the dress with him.  
  
Meg: "Ben.???!!" Meg asked confused in a breathy voice.  
  
Ben: "I know, I know. LATER!" He gave her one last peck on the lips and went into the bathroom to use the shower.  
  
About 20 minutes later Meg stood in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Benjy was still watching the cartoons on the TV and Ben tip toed inside the kitchen area and slid his hands around Meg's waist and began to kiss her throat and neck.  
  
Meg: "Ben.!" Meg ended on a squeak as he used his tongue.  
  
Ben: "Mmm. You're absolutely delicious. Do you know that my love? I could eat you up with a spoon when you're wearing this scent of yours."  
  
Meg: "Really?" Meg asked seductively.  
  
Ben: "Oh yes!" He said with a grin on his lips. He turned her around and they began kissing very hot and passionately. Ben slid her robe down her left shoulder and began to lick and kiss it, while Meg moaned his name. They were interrupted by Benjy asking  
  
Benjy: "When is breakfast ready?" Meg disengaged from Ben and returned to the food in front of her.  
  
Meg: "In a minute sweetie. Just hold on okay?"  
  
Benjy: "All right."  
  
Ben: "I'd probably better join Benjy on the couch watching TV instead of irritating you and your cooking." Ben grinned at her.  
  
Meg: "YEAH!! PROBABLY!!" Meg laughed jokingly at him.  
  
When Ben had left the kitchen Meg finished preparing the breakfast and went into the livingroom and set the table for breakfast and the Evans family enjoyed their first breakfast as a real family in every meaning of the word.  
  
Ben and Benjy had walked down to the beach when Meg had gone to 'The Shockwave' to prepare a picnic basket for the 3 of them. Benjy was sitting on the swing and Ben was pushing him higher and higher making them both laugh.  
  
After 20 minutes of that they had gone to the shore and watched a surfer. As they were heading for the parking lot to drive to Smugglers Cove Maria joined them.  
  
Benjy: "Mommy! Mommy!" He yelled and threw himself into her embrace.  
  
Maria: "Hi sweetie. I've missed you so much. Did you sleep well last night with daddy and Meg?" She asked concerned.  
  
Benjy: "It was the best! Meg and daddy also let me sleep with them."  
  
Maria: "Really! Did you miss Tess a lot too?"  
  
Benjy: "Not really. All I need is you and daddy and Meg." Maria spotted Ben and said  
  
Maria: "Hi Ben!"  
  
Ben: "Hello Maria. Are you feeling better?"  
  
Maria: "Much! Thank you for asking." She smiled at him grateful that he wasn't mad at her for leaving Benjy with him and Meg last night.  
  
Ben: "Benjy and I were supposed to meet Meg for a picnic but now that you're here you can spend some time with him in stead. If that's okay with the both of you off course?" He asked with a plan in mind.  
  
Maria: "I certainly wouldn't mind spending some time with the most important man in my life. What about you Benjy?"  
  
Benjy: "You're on!!!!" He shouted.  
  
Ben: "Just call me when you'd like for either me or Meg to pick him up, all right?"  
  
Maria: "Okay. Come on sweetheart." She said as she extended her hand to Benjy.  
  
Benjy: "Bye daddy!" He exclaimed as he waved while walking with Maria.  
  
Ben: "Bye Benjy! Now it's just you and me, Meg. With no interruptions and no delays of any kind." He smiled at himself as he headed for Smugglers Cove.  
  
When Meg arrived at Smugglers Cove she thought it was strange that she couldn't hear Benjy. When she'd been standing at the bluff for a few minutes a pair of hands were placed on her eyelids and she was asked  
  
Ben: "Guess who?"  
  
Meg: "Only one man can be behind me right now! It has to be my secret lover; Pierce Brosnan!" She giggled.  
  
Ben: "Really? And here I thought that I was your only lover." He confessed as he turned her around to face him.  
  
Meg: "You're no secret lover of mine Mr. Evans. You're my absolutely handsome fiancée and the only known lover I'll ever need." She told him and placed her hands on his chest while kissing his lower lip making him moan. When he disengaged the kiss she asked  
  
Meg: "Where's Benjy?"  
  
Ben: "Maria came by and I asked her if she would like to take him for the day and leave us all to ourselves. She'll have him back with us before bedtime." He added when she looked scared.  
  
Meg: "I'm sorry, I just got." Ben shushed her with his index finger saying  
  
Ben: "You don't have to be scared of Derek anymore. You're safe, Benjy's safe and that's all that matters right now. And this." He said with a glam in his eyes as he picked her up from the ground and carried her to a spot he'd picked out himself and placed her down along with the picnic basket.  
  
Meg: "You're crazy!"  
  
Ben: "Only about you." He explained as he sat down next to her, reached for her head and kissed her as passionately as he humanly possibly could.  
  
Chapter 9 - A Pleasurable Evening  
  
A few days later Meg had been asked by A.J. Deschanel to work late due to Gregory's death and the fact that they were swamped at 'The Liberty Corporation'. She couldn't turn him down because she'd probably need some time off soon when Ben and her would get married and go on their long over due honeymoon to Venice, Italy.  
  
While she was typing at Gregory's computer in his office the phone rang and as she was the only person there she answered it saying  
  
Meg: "Gregory Richards' office, Meg Cummings speaking. May I help you?" Caller: "Yes, you certainly may!" The caller answered in that sexy, British accent of his.  
  
Meg: "Ben! What are you doing calling me here? Aren't you supposed to spend time with Benjy right now?"  
  
Ben: "Well.That was the original plan but Maria called and told me that she'd love to have him over at her mothers and I couldn't recline knowing how much she's been missing him lately."  
  
Meg: "So, let me guess.You want me to drop everything right now and return home to you so that we can make passionate love to each other, huh??" She jokingly asked.  
  
Ben: "How in the world did you guess?" He joked laughing.  
  
Meg: "Ben! You know I'd love to be at home with you right now, but."  
  
Ben: "I had a feeling that a but would sneak itself into our little conversation."  
  
Meg: "I don't want A.J. to think I don't want this job anymore. I love this place and I want him to know how much I do know about this corporation."  
  
Ben: "He already does my love. He's told me on several occasions that he thinks the world of you as an employee. Especially since you've been Gregory's personal assistant and that you were able to put up with his moods!!" He added.  
  
Meg: "Look. Thanks for the comments and I promise that I'll try to make it home at a decent hour but until then."  
  
Ben: "You want me to mind my own business and leave you to finish your work?" He asked pretending to be hurt.  
  
Meg: "Ben??" She replied a little irritated that he wouldn't let her get on with her work.  
  
Ben: "I was only kidding baby. You finish your work and come home to our home as soon as you can. All right??"  
  
Meg: "That sounds perfect to me! I'll see you later then?"  
  
Ben: "Later! I love you."  
  
Meg: "I love you too. Bye." And they hung up. But Ben had other plans than waiting around for Meg to come home. He picked up the phone and dialed Carmen's number and waited for someone to pick up.  
  
Maria: "Carmen Torres' phone. This is Maria Torres, can I help you?" She answered.  
  
Ben: "Maria, it's me Ben! I need your help with a little problem of mine."  
  
Maria: "Ben! Hi! What can I do for you?"  
  
Ben: "Actually it's more what I can do for you."  
  
Maria: "What do you mean? What's going on?" She asked worried.  
  
Ben: "I was wondering if you'd enjoy for Benjy to spend the night with you. Meg is at 'The Liberty Corporation' and I just discovered that I also have a ton of work that I have to finish. Could you or rather would you take him for the night?"  
  
Maria: "I'd love to take him for the night. But what about his toothbrush and pajamas?"  
  
Ben: "I'll bring them over in 15 minutes. Thank you so very much Maria. I'll see you in a bit. Bye!" And with that he hung up, gathered Benjy's personal items and drove first to Carmen's and then he arrived at 'The Liberty Corporation' parking lot and was ready to give Meg the surprise of her life.  
  
Meanwhile at the office Meg had her hands full with lots of different files, which needed to be looked over with a fine 2 inched comb and she was the one who had to do it and therefore she didn't see Ben standing in the doorway watching her every move. He knew that she was deeply concentrated in the files she was reading and made his move. She had her back turned to the door of Gregory's office and Ben strolled quietly into the office and was standing directly behind her and then he placed his hands on her hips and encircled her by locking his arms around her petite waist. The only word she moaned was  
  
Meg: "Ben."  
  
Ben: "You rang." He joked.  
  
Meg: "What in the world are you doing here? I told you that I'd be busy with these files the most of the evening."  
  
Ben: "I know! But I'm going to make you forget all of these stupid files soon enough. I talked to A.J. this morning and having the files on his desk first thing Monday morning would satisfy him. And we both know that that's 3 whole days away." He told her as he turned her around to face him.  
  
Meg: "I'd just feel a lot better with myself, if they were done before I leave that's all." She confessed.  
  
Ben: "I've missed you Meg and I want you. Right here.And right now."  
  
Meg: "Ben.Mmm!" She was silenced with a drop-melting kiss and just as she was ready to stroke his tongue with hers, she remembered the office door not being locked.  
  
Meg: "One second." She said as she went to the door, closed and locked it and returned to Ben who was now sitting on the desk.  
  
Meg: "You do know that this is absolutely crazy, right??"  
  
Ben: "Uh huh! But I want you too much to resist now."  
  
Meg: "Me too." With that said she fastened her mouth on his and latched onto his tongue begging it to do nasty things to her mouth. He dragged his mouth away from hers and continued his licking, kissing and nibbling down her throat to her shoulders and collarbone. The business jacket she was wearing was delaying their passion of being fulfilled so he unbuttoned it and slid it of her body and threw it on the floor. While his mouth was devouring her shoulders and collarbone his hands went to her bottom and began massaging it. They found their way to the zipper of her skirt and he slid it down her legs and she stepped out of it being careful not to loose his mouth on her body. She was now standing in front of him in her black satin bra and panties. Ben then took her hands and led her to the end of the desk, where he threw everything on the floor and placed her sitting on it. She spread her legs and he stepped between them. She placed her hands on the lapels of his jacket and slid it of his well-toned body. When the jacket was gone, she began ripping the shirt open, because the progress was too slow. She threw the shirt on the floor behind her and began unbuckling his belt, she then placed it around his neck and pulled him and his nasty mouth to hers and they began kissing passionately and extremely hot. She then placed her hands on his zipper and unzipped and unbuttoned his slacks and slid them down his legs. He stepped out of them and positioned himself on top of Meg. Supporting his weight by laying on his forearms he began kissing and licking her slender shoulders and slid the bra straps down her shoulders and unsnapped the bra in the back and threw it on the floor. He began his journey downwards to her breasts and latched onto her left nipple, sucking strongly making Meg gasp Meg: "Harder! Baby harder! Please Ben!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, but he silenced her by fastening his mouth on top of hers.  
  
She entangled her fingers in his black hair and made him look at her for a brief moment and said  
  
Meg: "I love you so much." He smiled at her in return and they shifted places so that she was on top of him. She began at his throat and continued kissing and licking her way to the waistband of his shorts. She slid them down his legs and began caressing his rampant erection. She took it into her mouth and began sucking strongly making Ben moan her name out loud  
  
Ben: "Meg! Baby! God!!!!!!" She just grinned up at him in return and as the biggest orgasm they'd ever experienced came over them they were so out of breath that they ended up on the floor where Ben locked his fingers with Meg's and all of the power drained out of both of them. An hour or so later, they had dressed and stacked the desk with all of the papers which had wound up on the floor an hour earlier.  
  
Meg: "If this is how overtime works here, I'm all for it." They laughed together.  
  
Chapter 10 - Committing To Each Other  
  
Meg had just finished helping Benjy with his homework for school and Maria had just picked him up and taken him to her new place to spend the night when she spotted a note on the coffee table. The writing style belonged to Ben and the note said that he would be waiting for her in a place which held beautiful memories for the both of them and in a place where they had been a total of 3 times to be exact. He wanted her to go there when she'd received the note.  
  
She folded the letter together and placed it in her purse as she left 1303 Ocean Avenue and got into her car and drove towards their 'Casita' in Palm Springs. As she was driving towards their house in the desert she continued to recall their reunion there. She had been so lost to what she would do if no one would turn up and help her with her not - wanting - to - start convertible. Luckily Ben had stopped and they'd gotten into a huge argument as to if she'd followed him and Maria to Palm Springs because he thought she'd have a change of mind whether to Ben figuring his feelings out for Maria. They'd found 'The Casita' and had found the marriage pot and he'd told her what the blessing sounded like and they'd kissed very passionately. He'd then lead her towards the bed in the cottage and they'd made the most passionately, wild, hot and tender love she'd ever experienced with anyone. When they'd finished making love she'd been afraid that everything would be the same when they returned to Sunset Beach but Ben had disagreed saying that they were destined to be because they'd found each other in the desert because of both their cars giving out. When they'd returned to Sunset Beach Maria had been so mad that Meg hadn't thought that she'd ever forgive her for being with Ben but somehow she did manage to do it on some plan. And just as her, Ben and Maria were on their way to The Dominican Republic Benjy and Tess had showed up on their doorstep, which had turned into Derek kidnapping Benjy and her. But that was all over because Ben, Casey and Ricardo had rescued them. When she thought about all the things Ben and her had been through she was blown away by how strong their love really was. They'd both go through hell for the other person. She was certain that he felt exactly the same way about her and she was sure about the fact that they'd be together forever.  
  
When she arrived at 'The Casita' she noticed that Ben's car was parked right outside their little hideaway and knew she'd made the right guess when she'd guessed he'd been talking about 'The Casita'.  
  
She quietly got out of her car and stopped at the front door where she spotted a white rose wrapped in some gold and silver paper and a card saying:  
  
"ENTER MY LOVE("  
  
When she entered 'The Casita' with the rose in her hand she saw that he'd arranged for red and white rose petals to be thrown on the floor and on the bed which had been made recently with white satin sheets like the ones Gabi had gotten at her bridal shower. A bucket of ice with champagne in was chilling next to the bed and soft music was playing in the background. She recognized the voice of one of her favorite artists Celine Dion. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the wind blew the door shut and a voice said  
  
Ben: "Don't worry, it's just me." He said as he stood behind her and began kissing her throat going down to her shoulders.  
  
Meg: "Ben! Everything looks so beautiful. Did you do all of this?"  
  
Ben: "Mmm!" He moaned.  
  
Meg: "Why? Is something going on?" She asked worried.  
  
Ben: "You could say that. I'm trying to seduce my fiancée but something tells me that she's putting up a fight."  
  
Meg: "Me? Now why would I do that?" She laughed at him.  
  
Ben: "I don't know. Don't you love this nice surprise of mine?" He asked grinning.  
  
Meg: "You know I do Ben, but I just think that." Ben interrupted her by licking her shoulder asking  
  
Ben: "But what?!"  
  
Meg: "God Ben you know that I want you so much but what about what we agreed on?" Ben knew exactly what she was talking about. A few weeks ago Benjy had almost walked in on them making love and they'd agreed not to make love until their wedding night and now he was breaking that promise.  
  
Ben: "I can't stop myself baby. Just feel it." He told her as he turned her around and placed her hand over his tented spot in the slacks he was wearing.  
  
Meg: "Ben.Don't do this to me." She begged.  
  
Ben: "What am I doing?!" He asked innocently.  
  
Meg: "You know exactly what you're doing. You're making me weak wanting me to forget about that promise. But we both agreed on not making love when Benjy was around until after the wedding."  
  
Ben: "Benjy isn't around now!" He added.  
  
Meg: "I know!" She answered seductively.  
  
Ben: "No interruption of any kind." He tried to coax her into surrendering.  
  
Meg: "Then what are you waiting for?" She asked him as she pulled him to her thrusting her tongue into his mouth pairing her tongue with his. She let out a soft moan and placed her hands on each lapel of his shirt and ripped it open and threw the shirt on the floor, following him to the bed. He laid down across the bed and she straddled his lap. She ran her hands up and down his hairy chest making him moan her name out loud. She kissed his chest from his left nipple and down to the waistband of his pants. She unbuckled them and unzipped them urging him to lift his hips, which he did and she threw it and his trousers on the floor to join his shirt. He began rubbing his hands up and down the swell of her hips. She fastened her mouth on his and they began kissing passionately. He then slid the straps of her top down to her waist and took a hold of the end of her top and got it over her head and onto the floor. He then shifted places with her and unbuttoned her pants and also urged her to lift her hips, which she also did. He then moved with her to the headboard of the bed and brought his hands to her back and unsnapped her white, satin, strapless bra and threw it on the floor. He kissed from her throat to her breastbone where he traveled to her left breast and nipple, which he enveloped in his hot mouth making her moan  
  
Meg: "Ben.Baby.Yes.Oh God Yeeessssssss.!!!!!!" She screamed.  
  
Ben went further down her body to her navel and kissed it tenderly and traveled further down to the waistband of her panties and slid them down her legs and off. Just as they looked lovingly into each other's eyes he entered her with passion and lust making this time their most passionate which they wanted to last forever.  
  
A few hours later they woke up by the sound of Ben's cell phone ringing. Ben answered it saying  
  
Ben: "Ben Evans here!"  
  
Maria: "Ben, it's Maria. I tried calling home but no one answered."  
  
Ben: "What is it Maria?" He asked angrily looking at Meg.  
  
Maria: "Did I interrupt something? I didn't mean to, I just." Ben cut her short saying  
  
Ben: "Just finish what you wanted to ask me okay?" He pleaded with her. Meg could sense that he needed to talk to her alone so she went into the bathroom.  
  
Maria: "All right! Would it be a hassle for you and for Meg to baby sit Benjy tomorrow?"  
  
Ben: "Maria! It's your turn to be with him. He'll be disappointed if."  
  
Maria: "Please.I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important."  
  
Ben: "All right. Let me run it by Meg and then I'll get back to you by the end of today."  
  
Maria: "Thank you so much. Bye!"  
  
Ben: "Bye Maria!!" He turned off the cell phone just as Meg entered the room.  
  
Meg: "Was that Maria on the phone?"  
  
Ben: "Yep. Come here." He said indicating the spot between his legs.  
  
Ben: "She wanted us to baby sit Benjy tomorrow. It's fine with me but I did want to ask you something tomorrow but I guess now will have to do." He told her as he reached for something on the nightstand and enclosed his arms around Meg's petite form showing her a ring. It was a gold ring with a diamond rock in the middle with small rubies around it.  
  
Meg: "Ben! It's beautiful!" She admired it in awe as he placed it on her ring finger saying  
  
Ben: "This is your new engagement ring which I want to stand for a totally new beginning for us." Meg bent her head to the right and gave him a tender kiss.  
  
Chapter 11 - The Day Before  
  
It was the day before Ben and Meg's wedding and everyone were gathered at 'The Deep' to celebrate their upcoming wedding in the morning. Meg was standing with Vanessa, Gabi and Sara talking about the wedding in the morning.  
  
Gabi: "What does your gown look like?"  
  
Meg: "It's very simple but also very complicated. It's made out of satin and the veil is very long. I don't want to give anything more information out other than the wedding bouquet is white roses."  
  
Vanessa: "It sounds beautiful. Just wait and see what we've got for you tonight girlfriend." She smiled secretly.  
  
Meg: "It isn't totally wild is it?"  
  
Sara: "No.Not at all. Being on the more serious side. Have you talked to dad lately?"  
  
Meg: "No! And I wont unless he stops his negative attitude towards Ben!" She snapped at Sara as the guys walked up to them.  
  
Casey: "What's the matter guys?"  
  
Sara: "Why do you think that something is going on? We're just talking about tomorrow."  
  
Michael: "Yeah right!"  
  
Ben: "May I borrow my beautiful fiancée for a few minutes please?" Sara: "Take her!" She exclaimed, as she gently pushed Meg into Ben's embrace.  
  
Meg: "I love you too sis!" Meg joked as everyone laughed at them. Ben took Meg to a corner in the nightclub and began kissing and licking her shoulders.  
  
Meg: "Ben.We can't!" She ended on a squeal.  
  
Ben: "Shh." He shushed her with a passionate kiss thrusting his tongue into her mouth urging her to stroke it with her own and she did. Meg broke apart from his mouth giving him access to kiss her neck saying  
  
Meg: "We can't do this now! God Ben!" She entangled her fingers in his hair leading his mouth around her neck. He placed his hands on her bottom and began gently massaging it making her moan his name begging for more. They pulled apart as they heard the DJ announcing  
  
DJ: "The friends of Ben and Meg would like to end this evening with this song which tells about love. They'd like to see Ben and Meg on the dance floor." The spot light turned on as Ben took Meg's hand in his and escorted her to the dance floor where the song "There You'll Be" performed by Faith Hill was being played. Ben took Meg into his arms and she placed her head on his shoulder and they danced very slow mesmerizing every minute being in each other's arms.  
  
"There You'll Be" by Faith Hill  
  
When I think back on these times And the dreams we left behind I'll be glad 'coz I was blessed To get to have you in my life When I look back on these days I'll look and see your face You were right there for me  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life I'll keep a part of you with me And everywhere I am there you'll be Everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
Well you showed me how it feels To feel the sky within my reach And I always will remember All the strength you gave to me Your love made me make it through I owe so much to you You were right there for me  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life I'll keep a part of you with me And everywhere I am there you'll be Everywhere I am there you'll be 'Coz I always saw in you my light, my strength And I want to thank you now for all the ways You were right there for me You were right there for me always  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life I'll keep a part of you with me And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
(Pearl Harbor Soundtrack)  
  
As the last tunes of the song faded away Meg lifted her head from Ben's shoulder and smiled at him and he took her chin in his hand and kissed her tenderly on the lips as their friends had gathered around them and were applauding them on. Then the DJ began talking.  
  
DJ: "I've been informed that this party will still go on for everyone who's not attending the bachelor and bachlorette parties so enjoy and for the ones who are attending them GET OUT!!" He joked.  
  
Sara, Gabi and Vanessa took a hold of Meg's arm and lead her out of 'The Deep' and out of Ben's embrace, while they mimed to each other  
  
Ben & Meg in unison: "I LOVE YOU!"  
  
The girls had arrived at Hank & Joan's house where Joan stood in the doorway to welcome the girls.  
  
Meg: "Hi mom!" She greeted Joan with a hug and a kiss and so did Sara.  
  
Joan: "Come on in girls. The bride maids dresses have arrived they're upstairs in your room Sara." Meg: "Why don't you guys go on up and try them on to see if they fit and then we'll continue the party down here when you've finished, all right?"  
  
Gabi: "Okay! Come on Vanessa and Sara!" The three of them charted up the stairs to Sara's room leaving Meg and her mom alone in the livingroom.  
  
Joan: "Your father needs to see you sweetheart!"  
  
Meg: "Mom, I don't want to argue with him the evening before my wedding!"  
  
Joan: "He doesn't want to argue with you either. Ben's outside in 'The Gazeebo' with him. Go talk to him. If not for him, then for me." She begged.  
  
Meg: "All right. But only for you." She confessed.  
  
When she arrived in 'The Gazeebo' she saw her father and Ben waiting for her. When Ben spotted her he went to her and gave her a kiss and led her to where her father was standing.  
  
Hank: "I've talked with your mother this evening and she convinced me that I've been an ass and I apologize. I just don't want you to get hurt by him again baby. And I'm sorry for not seeing Ben for the man that you love instead I see him for the man he was a year ago. Please forgive me, I do want to walk you down the aisle sweetheart."  
  
Ben: "Hank I appreciate your honesty and I wont mind you having a part in our wedding. Would you Meg?"  
  
Meg: "Not if you swear to me dad that you accept Ben as a part of my and our family?"  
  
Hank: "I do!" He answered.  
  
Meg: "Then I forgive you and I want you to walk me down the aisle." She smiled at Hank as she gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Hank: "I'll see you two later, I'd better join Joannie inside. Bye."  
  
Ben: "Bye Hank!" When he had exited 'The Gazeebo' Ben turned to Meg.  
  
Ben: "That was easy!"  
  
Meg: "Yeah.Almost too easy!" She admitted.  
  
Ben: "I think I hear some doubt in that sentence. Listen to me Meg; tomorrow is going to go off without a hitch. We'll be married and no one will be able to destroy it. No one!" He told her with confidence in his voice as he kissed her.  
  
Chapter 12 - The Wedding  
  
All the people who were supposed to be in the wedding were at the mission at 11 pm. The wedding was to begin at noon. Meg was standing in her dressing room with her brides' maids Gabi and Vanessa and with her maid of honor Sara. They were all in awe over how beautiful Meg looked in her wedding gown. It was a long, white, satin gown. It had small diamonds sown into the top of the dress and it had a long slit from under her thigh and down. The dress had a zipper in the back and buttons. She wore a pair of white, high - heeled sandals with small clasps in the front. She also wore her grandmother's earrings, a pearl bracelet and the pearls Ben had given her. Sara had borrowed her the earrings once again, Gabi had also given Meg the pearl bracelet once again and Vanessa had given her some antic combs, which she wore in her hair to hold the veil straight and her mother had given her a blue garter once again. Sara knew how much Meg wanted their father to attend her and Ben's wedding so she asked Vanessa and Gabi  
  
Sara: "Would you guys mind giving me and my sister a moment to talk - alone??"  
  
Vanessa: "Not at all! We'll be in the chapel if you need us." Vanessa and Gabi left the room and left Sara and Meg alone to talk.  
  
Meg: "So.What's up?"  
  
Sara: "You know what's up Meg! What happened last night in 'The Gazeebo'? I know dad talked to you and Ben. Would you mind telling me what happened?"  
  
Meg: "Not at all! Dad swore to me and Ben that he would accept our relationship and marriage and he told us that he would like to be in the wedding and we agreed. He will walk me down the aisle."  
  
Sara: "Good! I have no doubt that mom talked some sense into him. He can be so stubborn sometimes."  
  
Meg: "We all can! I just can't see how he could think that I would want to be walked down the aisle by anyone but him. He seemed fine the night of the kidnapping when I talked to him. But in the last couple of weeks he's just gone back to resenting Ben again. But.I don't care what made him that way, I'm just glad he feels the same way about Ben that he did 2 years ago." Sara: "Me too!" They then heard a knock on the door and Sara went to answer it.  
  
Sara: "Hi Casey! Is he ready?"  
  
Casey: "He sure is! Is Meg ready?"  
  
Sara: "In a few minutes. All we need to do is to fasten the veil on her head and then the show will begin!" She joked.  
  
Casey: "All right! I'll see you in a few minutes then. Bye." They kissed and Sara closed the door again.  
  
Sara: "Casey said that they're ready for us, so let's get this veil on your head." She said as Meg stood in the middle of the room and Sara took the veil and fastened it on her head. She pushed the front of the veil down and they left the dressing room to get Meg married to the man of her dreams namely Ben Evans.  
  
When they neared the entrance to the chapel they saw Hank, Joan, Gabi and Vanessa standing there.  
  
Joan: "You look stunning baby! Are you ready?"  
  
Meg: "I sure am!" She replied.  
  
Gabi: "Let's do it!" She announced.  
  
Casey came to the doors and escorted Joan to her seat and took his place between Ben and Michael.  
  
Vanessa went first down the aisle and smiled at Michael as she took her place. Then Gabi walked down the aisle smiling to her husband Ricardo, whom she did marry the day of the kidnapping. Then Sara entered smiling at Casey the whole way to the altar. And finally Hank and Meg walked down the aisle and everyone couldn't keep their eyes off of Meg and all thought about how stunning and beautiful she looked. Benjy was off course also present as the ring bearer. He was standing next to Casey.  
  
When Hank and Meg were standing next to Ben, Antonio asked  
  
Antonio: "Who gives this woman away to this man?"  
  
Hank: "Her mother and I do!" He answered truthfully as he lifted the veil in front of Meg's face to the top of her head and kissed her cheeks saying  
  
Hank: "Be happy baby!" When he'd taken his place Meg turned to Ben smiling.  
  
Antonio began the ceremony with the words  
  
Antonio: "We're here today to celebrate the joining of this man and this woman. They've been through a lot in the last 3 years but are now ready and able to join their lives to each other's. Therefore I'd like to read this passage from Matthew 19: 4 - 6 Jesus asked, Have you read, that he who made them from the beginning, made them male and female? And he said: For this reason, man shall leave his father and mother, and be joined to his wife, and the two shall become as one flesh. What therefore God has joined together, let no man put asunder. The bride and groom have asked if they could read a poem and their vows at this moment and now we'll do just that. Ben. Meg."  
  
Ben: "I have loved hours at sea, gray cities,  
  
The fragile secret of a flower,  
  
Music, the making of a poem  
  
That gave me heaven for an hour;"  
  
Meg: "First stars above a snowy hill,  
  
Voices of people kindly and wise,  
  
And a great look of love, long hidden,  
  
Found at least in meeting eyes."  
  
Antonio: "Now it's time for the vows and Ben will start. Ben!" Ben turned to Meg and took both her hands in his and kissed the palms tenderly and said  
  
Ben: "We're here Meg. Right where we said we would end up one day in the future. We've been very blessed. We have a little boy we call our own, we have each other and we have the future to make a big family just like we've always talked about. I always thought that I'd be married with my soul mate before I turned 25 but I didn't. I was 27 years old when I met you over the Internet, 28 years old when I met you in person and 30 years old when I married you. I thought I knew what it meant to have a soul mate. To have someone you knew everything about. But I didn't truly know the meaning of that word until I met you Meg. We know when the other person is hurting, mad or just plain sad. We've been through a whole lot these last couple of years and I'm completely convinced that only good things are to come. I join my life to yours on this joyous occasion. I love you and I will continue to do just that forever and beyond." He said as he dried a few tears on her cheek.  
  
Antonio: "Meg?"  
  
Meg: "When I was little and my mom read bedtime stories to me about prince charming I promised myself that one day I'd get my hands on my prince charming and.I did. It just took some time before I could get my hands on him but I did." Everyone laughed at her comment and she continued. "I thought I had found my future husband at the age of 16 but I hadn't. I found him over the Internet at the age of 21 years old. I found you. I decided to follow my heart and you and I did. I arrived in a town by the name of Sunset Beach filled with excitement and love. I've both lost and gained something. But today I want to concentrate on what I gained. I gained a ton of wonderful friends, a son and a handsome husband, who'll go through fire for me and I need and want to cherish you for the rest of my life. I love you. Now and forever and beyond." Antonio began to speak again.  
  
Antonio: "Does anyone here have just cause why these two should not be joined in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." Everyone were quiet and he continued to speak.  
  
Antonio: "Benjamin Adam Evans! Do you take Megan Rose Cummings to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Ben: "I do!" He said while smiling to Meg.  
  
Antonio: "And do you Megan Rose Cummings take Benjamin Adam Evans to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Meg: "I do!" She said while smiling at Ben.  
  
Antonio: "Then it's time for the exchanging of the rings." Benjy came forward with the pillow with the rings on top and Sara took Ben's ring in her hand and Casey took Meg's in his.  
  
Ben: "Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity in the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit." He said after having received Meg's ring from Casey and then he slid the ring onto Meg's finger.  
  
Meg: "Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity in the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit." She said after having received Ben's ring from Sara and then she also slid the ring onto Ben's finger.  
  
Antonio: "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." And with that said Ben took Meg into his arms and they kissed passionately.  
  
Chapter 13 - The Honeymoon  
  
After having packed they traveled to Hawaii. Deciding that they couldn't be in Italy for more than a few days because of Benjy they wanted to put the real honeymoon off until later.  
  
They came into the hotel with a bellboy behind them, Ben's hands wrapped around Meg's waist and kissing passionately. They were interrupted by the hotels' concierge asking  
  
The Concierge: "Can I help you Sir?"  
  
Ben: "Yes, we've booked the honeymoon suite. The name is Evans!"  
  
The Concierge: "Yes, Mr. Evans. George show this couple to the honeymoon suite please."  
  
George: "Yes Sir! This way please." Ben and Meg happily followed the bellboy.  
  
Meg: "This place looks absolutely beautiful!" She exclaimed as they entered the suite.  
  
Ben: "It certainly does. Thank you George!" He said as he gave him a few dollar bills.  
  
George: "You're very welcome Mr. Evans! Have a nice honeymoon."  
  
Ben: "We will. Bye!" He then closed the door and went into the bedroom where Meg was finding her bikini.  
  
Meg: "I thought it would be a good idea to go down and see the water and perhaps take a swim. Or do you have other plans?"  
  
Ben: "Not at all! I just thought that you would prefer staying here for the day." He explained with a glam in his eyes.  
  
Meg: "I would love to ravish your handsome body but I also want to see the sights."  
  
Ben: "I never could resist you, but then do me a favor and wear your black bikini." He pleaded.  
  
Meg: "And what do you think this is?" She said holding the black bikini in her hand.  
  
Ben: "A woman after my own taste." He grinned at her.  
  
30 minutes later they were walking along the beach entwined in each other. They found a great spot and placed their things there and Meg ran away from him into the water with a grinning Ben Evans right behind her. They both dived into the warm water and came up for air a few yards away from shore.  
  
Ben: "You're crazy! You know that?" He said as he took her head in his hands and kissed her lower lip tenderly.  
  
Meg: "Crazy for you!" She admitted as she kissed him back. Ben began kissing her neck and throat and Meg bent her head backwards to get her hair away from her face and giving Ben access to her breasts.  
  
Ben: "Mmm! What about heading back to the room and having fun?" He asked.  
  
Meg: "Not yet! We've just gotten here and I was thinking about maybe some sight seeing!" She could see in Ben's eyes what he was about to do.  
  
Meg: "Don't!!"  
  
Ben: "Don't what? Don't do this." He yelled as he began to tickle her and the water began splashing around them.  
  
Meg: "Okay, okay, okay! I give up. We can go back to the room." She smiled at him.  
  
Ben: "I thought you'd see it from my point of view!" He teased.  
  
They then swam back to the shore and ran to their stuff, picked it up and locked hands and walked back to the hotel.  
  
When they had entered the elevator Ben fastened his mouth on Meg's and began stroking her tongue with hers. She ran her hands up and down his back turning him more and more on. His mouth traveled to her neck and began nuzzling and kissing the skin. He then lifted her up and urged her to wrap her legs around his waist while he began kissing the swell of her breasts.  
  
Meg: "Ben.God.Baby.!" She moaned.  
  
When the elevator doors opened on their floor, Ben took the items they'd brought with them to the beach in his hand and held Meg up with his other hand while going to their door and unlocking the door. When they were inside the suite he threw the items on the floor and went into the bedroom with Meg wrapped around his waist and threw her on the bed and they stayed there until the evening.  
  
In the evening they were getting ready for a night at the restaurant in the hotel. Meg was in the bedroom getting ready for the evening while Ben was in the livingroom waiting for her.  
  
She had brought a new dress with her from Sunset Beach. It was a short black dress with very thin straps. It went to the top of her knees and showed off her cleavage generously. She had put some pins in her hair due. She wore a pair of black, high - heeled sandals. She put on Ben's favorite perfume, took her purse and went into the livingroom.  
  
Ben: "Meg! You look absolutely beautiful!" He exclaimed.  
  
Meg: "Thanks!" She answered smiling at him and giving him a sweet kiss.  
  
Ben: "Shall we?" He asked extending his arm to her which she took and said  
  
Meg: "Yes, please!"  
  
They went downstairs and enjoyed a delicious dinner. The band in the restaurant began playing "(Everything I do) I Do It For You" Ben asked Meg  
  
Ben: "May I have this dance please?"  
  
Meg: "Yes you may my kind Sir." She joked.  
  
They went to the dance floor where Ben enveloped Meg in his arms and placed his arms around her waist and she placed her head on his shoulder and they began swaying to the music.  
  
Brandy - "(Everything I do) I Do It For You"  
  
Look into my eyes You will see, what you mean to me Search your heart, search your soul When you find me, then you'll search no more  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth trying for You can't tell me it's not worth dying for  
  
You know it's true, everything I do I do it for you  
  
Look in to your heart, you will find There is nothing there to hide Take me as I am, take my life I would give it all, I would sacrifice  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for I can't help it, there's nothing I want more You know it's true, everything I do I do it for you  
  
There is no love, like your love And no other, could give me more love Theres nowhere, unless you're there All the time, all the way  
  
You can't tell me it's not worth trying for I can't help it, there is nothing I want more I would fight for you, I'd lie for you Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you  
  
You know it's true  
  
Everything I do  
  
I do for you  
  
(Brandy - Never S - A - Y Never)  
  
As the last tunes of the song faded out Meg lifted her head from Ben's shoulder and looked straight into his eyes giving him her best smile and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.  
  
Ben: "Let's go upstairs!" He suggested.  
  
Meg: "Let's go!" She agreed but before leaving the dance floor she gave him one more tender kiss and followed him back to their table and fetched her purse while Ben paid the bill and then they walked back to their suite.  
  
Ben kicked the door open, carrying Meg over the threshold and kicked the door shut again and proceeded into the bedroom where he placed her on the bed. He then laid on top of her, resting his weight on his forearms.  
  
Meg: "I love you so much Ben!" It was truly a new beginning for both.  
  
The End 


End file.
